sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:55535|How come I can't upload pictures? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Reply: Thank you! will do ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree _________________________________________________________ I am the great and MIGHTY Onup want you to welcome you to the site ^_^ and its great to see some new faces ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 06:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure ^_^ I would love to O and nice art (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 22:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like your opinion on some of my characters ^_^ when you have the time (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 00:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ___________________ Reply: ah ;u; thank you so much for the warm welcome! much appreciated ;w; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree _________________________________________________________ Hey, my name's Hynoid142 but you can just call me DG. I couldn't help but notice that you have an amazing art style. You wouldn't by any chance have a deviantART account, do you? Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 10:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Reply: Nice to meet ya! :D and lol, no, I don't have a deviantART XD but thank you so much for the compliment!!!! ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Are you taking request? Will you draw Judas? I would greatly appreciate It. (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 06:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Hello' Hey, I'm Sovash. I want to say hi since your new to the wiki (me think, if I'm wrong you have every right to kill me). I was wondering, since your an awesome artist could you draw my character Thunder Punch? Any way, if you need anything ask the black guy. (That's me). And it would be awesome if we were friends. --Sovash-100 (talk) 16:38, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Reply: Hiya! Oh, you're absolutely right... i'm new XD I think I've only been here... six days? maybe? I dunno XD I think I could draw your character Thunder Punch. :D Gives me some practice... and I would love to be friends! Thanks so much for everything, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ________________ Hello new user! Im Emily the hedgehog but call me Em(if you like)! Welcome to the wiki! A wiki with sonic fan characters! I seen your art for Baine and its amazing! Do you have a dA account? I wanna watch all of your amazing arts if you do :D! Wanna be friends? See you soon on chat! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) _______________ Reply: Hiiii! Thanks for the warm welcome -w- and thank you for the compliment! I actually do not have a deviantART account; I wish I did tho and I would love to be friends! Thank you so much ;w; geez everyone on here is TOO NICE XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Derp |D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ohai c: Just wanted to ask you... Wanna be friends? |D _____________ Reply: hey dere x3 I would love to be friends!!!! ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ____________________________________ gosh I hope I'm replying to these messages right XD __________ Hi, I hope this isn't going to be annoying but do you take requests or anything? You're art is really good! And I think you have to reply on the other person's talk page. I wasn't really sure when I first came here either. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I was wondering if you could draw Skylon, he's not exactly a Sonic FC...here is a picture of him, it would probably be good practice... But if you want you can draw a different character that is a fan character... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you! I can't wait to see it! :D Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) YOU LIKE SOUL EATER?! ISSGAYHD RKZSGA YAY FANGIRL HUG ;O;! ME LOVE DTK! sorry for random talk,anyways np! See you soon on chat! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) random question: do you take requests? and if not, can an art trade be arranged? OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT'S AWESOME!!!! And yeah, trying new styles is good, that's what I've been doing. I'm actually redesigning all my fanchars right now. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 04:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) hey could you take a request? if not, could an art trade be arranged? you dont have to, but its just a thought Staticcat (talk) 04:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) how about this: i'll draw theta in the best way i can if you draw nitro. sorry to be such a robot, but it's how i am '^-^ again, sorry about this, Staticcat (talk) 05:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I've posted a bunch already, Paws the Wolf, Duke the Dhole, Fangs the Coyote, Clyde the Cat and the creepy Moussy, I'm currently working on Spike. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Of caurse. When it comes to wanting to be friends I'm in the front seat. :) Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 06:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I saw some of your artwork which in my opinion is some of the best on the wiki and same goes for your characters (I'm serious, I'm not just saying that to be nice). Your an amazing artist and I was wondering if we could be friends and if you feel like it could you draw my character Sam the rabbit? ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 09:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hai c: Thanks for accepting my request! I just want to ask you... Wanna chat? If you do want, tell me when you join ^^ I gotta tell you something there. I think it looks awesome ^^ i finished part 1 of theta's pic: I hope you will like it when its done XD Staticcat (talk) 18:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG, your amazing! Thank you it's great! ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) request and friendship hey i love all your drawings (and i actually mean it), maybe we can be friends... oh can you also draw Dash the Turtle please (if you want) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 02:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) SUP SUP SUP! IT IS I,EMILY THE HEDGEHOG :3! AND I WISH TO SEE YOU ON CHAT! AND DO U TAKE REQUESTS? SHISYZHSBSKDJDGEJSJDBDNXKSJD DANGO! ANIME! ANIME TWINS :D! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) One day? JUST ONE DAY? HOW ABOUT A WHOLE WEEK OR SOMETHIN!?-dies- Anyways yay ^^! Can you do Emily the hedgehog :3? K thnks! MKAY Bai! PS:Im still working on the fanart Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Your art style is cool, may I see Iron drawn in your style? :) Mobius's #1 Red Head Hedgehog! 04:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That's cool I need to redraw Iron, as I've came up with a new look for him ^^ hey its dub, hows the sonic battle ion drawing going, have you worked on it yet this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) 'A little request...from Sovash again' Hello is me again. I notice that when you draw female characters they look flipin amazing! So was wondering if you could draw my characters Mimi and Mai? Plz? --Sovash-100 (talk) 05:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm all ready for Iron to be drawn so please draw him when you get the time. ^^ Till' All Are One.. 21:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hey hows the pic of Dash going THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Could you do Chaotic? Wow! Thanks! He looks awesome, an excellent job done! Till' All Are One.. 05:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Shrimp! I noticed all the AMAZING art you done! If you got any time, can you please draw my character Captain Bird please? Thanks! 22:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC)